ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion (episode)
Reunion is the second episode of NCIS Season 7 and also the 140th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The bodies of three men at a bachelor party are found in a hotel room, prompting Gibbs, Tony and McGee to investigate and determine the motive for the deaths while Ziva returns and her future at NCIS now rests in the hands of both Gibbs and Vance. Prologue Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the morgue, Ducky examining Officer Shelley's body remarks that the shooter was pretty close, point-blank range. Gibbs remarks that witnesses saw someone approach the car, that they heard the shot and that the shooter took off. Ducky realizes that this suggests that Officer Shelley knew his attacker. "Said he was set up", Gibbs remarks while in the background, Palmer looks on before scribbling something down a clipboard. Ducky remarks that Officer Shelley's presence in the NCIS morgue would tend to confirm that but set up by who? "Someone who knew his past", Gibbs remarks. "Making it appear that he stalked and murdered his tormentors", Ducky states. Suddenly, the doors to the morgue open and Tony and McGee arrive in with Tony stating that they got a lead on the mystery deal Shelley was tracking. McGee hands Gibbs a page and states it's from Sergeant Ross's C.O. in Korea and that it's a report of a shooting near the DMZ at an airstrip used by smugglers. Ducky looks puzzled. Tony states that Ross's C.O. thinks that's where Ross went on his two-day leave. McGee picks up by saying that after the shooting, SATCOM tracked a plane leaving but they lost contact. Tony wonders if Ross had a package on that plane. "He had something", Gibbs remarks. McGee remarks that if they wanna find out what, they need to find out who killed Officer..., only for McGee to sneeze which has everyone looking at him. "Bless you", Ducky says. "Thank you", McGee replies. "Shelley", Tony replies. "Officer Shelley". McGee states that he thinks it's something on the body. Ducky remarks that it's cologne and that Shelley must have come into contact lately with an over-cologner. As that happens, a look of realization sweeps over Gibbs and McGee's faces. Palmer states that he was just about to take up a sample to Abby for analysis and that they... His words abruptly stop as they see Tony, Gibbs and McGee leaving the morgue. This has Palmer and Ducky looking at each other. In Interrogation, Stuckey who's pacing the room remarks that he advertises on cologne bottles before wondering if that's a crime. "Should be", Tony replies. "I can't believe this", Stuckey grumbles as Tony and Gibbs both look on. Seconds later, McGee arrives, stating that he looked into Stuckey's records and that Hector is a man of many.. He stops and sneezes after Tony sprays some cologne. Grabbing the cologne bottle, Gibbs, clearly pissed off throws the bottle aside while glaring at McGee before glaring at Tony who innocently looks on. As the bottle lands on the floor of the Observation Room with a loud thump, McGee continues his sentence before apologizing. He then gives Gibbs a file and tells the two that strippers are a cover and that Stuckey is a fence who's never been convicted but has been suspected of fencing everything from bootleg DVDs to SCUD missile parts. Looking at Stuckey who's now sitting down, Tony wonders what Stuckey is fencing now. A while later, Gibbs arrives in Interrogation and sits down opposite Stuckey with Gibbs wondering how Stuckey got the shiner. Stuckey replies that he cut himself shaving. Not impressed, Gibbs glares at Stuckey and wonders, "Your DNA underneath his fingernails?". This catches Stuckey off guard but he recovers while telling Gibbs that Shelley came by this morning and then he left, end of story. Furious, Gibbs slaps a photo in front of Stuckey, stating in a tone laced with disgust and anger, "One body not good enough for you, tough guy?". He then gets to his feet and places three more photographs while saying, "Because I've got three more right here". Stuckey says that he had nothing to do with this and he told the cop (Officer Shelley) the same thing. "Why was he asking you?", Gibbs demands. Stuckey simply sits, refusing to say anything. His patience gone, Gibbs then prepares to arrest Stuckey by saying that he's got the remain to remain silent and anything he says will be used.. Realizing that Gibbs is not playing games, Stuckey tells Gibbs to wait and hold on. Stuckey remarks that Jurel came to him with something big. "The plane out of Korea", Gibbs says. "It had a package on it". Stuckey remarks that the package was the plane itself and Jurel's buddies forged some paperwork and that the buddies got their hands on a military cargo plane scheduled for decommissioning. He tells Gibbs that Jurel wanted him to fence it and that it's worth a couple of million. He states that they went to the hotel to celebrate and that his girl, Scorpio shows up with Scorpio supposed to do her dance as a token of Stuckey's appreciation and pick up a package. Gibbs realizes that it's the lock codes for the plane. "And then you know what she found instead", Stuckey remarks. Gibbs asks about Officer Shelley. Stuckey remarks that the next thing he knows, an officer shows up at his door, roughs Stuckey up with the cop accusing Stuckey of setting up the cop for murder. "And he just lets you go", Gibbs says, disgusted. "Yeah", Stuckey replies. "After I told him exactly what I'm telling you" before stating that Shelley got the wrong guy. As Gibbs looks on, Stuckey confirms that he's got about 50 people at Club Pubis that can testify to that. In Observation, as he hangs up, Tony remarks that it's not quite 50 people but close enough. McGee reveals that Club Pubis is a strip club and that Hector emcees there Thursday nights. Tony remarks that there's at least a dozen people that can put Hector there at the time of the murders. "So we are back to who killed the cop", McGee remarks as the door to Observation opens with Abby arriving in and announcing why they used an antique percussion-cap pistol to do it. McGee looks stunned. Abby explains that she ran ballistics on the bullet that killed Officer Shelley and that it was a new bullet fired from an old gun. "How old?", Gibbs asks. Abby reveals that it was from a 19th century V.R. Tower pistol. She then shows the team a photograph. The next morning, Danforth places the pistol inside the box in the trunk of the car just as Gibbs, McGee and Tony arrive on the scene. Danforth looks up and sees them coming as Tony remarks that he knows a shooting range nearby where Danforth could take that for a spin. "What?", Danforth says, puzzled. "A spin?". He then states that the gun is a fine antique, not some cheap revolver. McGee wonders if Danforth keeps all his fine antiques in the trunk. "No", Danforth explains. "I recently discovered it missing from inventory". He states that he suspected it was stolen and that he's been looking for it. "And there it is", Gibbs remarks. Danforth nods. McGee states that it works out nicely for them since that gun was used in a murder. Danforth scoffs before stating that this isn't his car. Gibbs remarks that they know that and the car is Elaina's before wondering where she is. Danforth stated that he just called her and asked her to meet him out here to explain this. "She hasn't had time to dump it yet", McGee states. Seconds enough, Elaina arrives out into the parking area. "Look who's here, boss", McGee says. With that, the three head off to meet Elaine with Danforth following. Tony grabs Elaina, startling her and as she turns around, Tony tells her that Elaina running away like that kind of makes her look guilty. "Guilty of what?", Elaina asks. "Murder", Gibbs replies. Danforth remarks that he always said that Elaina was trouble. McGee explains that Elaina found out about a deal Danforth's boss had going down. Tony continues by saying that Elaina partnered with Officer Shelley. McGee states that Elaina then double-crossed Shelley and kept the payday for herself. Gibbs chimes in by revealing that Elaina set Shelley up for murder. Elaina laughs, causing Gibbs to wonder what's so funny. Elaina remarks that they haven't arrested her and that it means they don't have any proof. "McPoof", Tony says. McGee reveals about the fake suicide note they found on Shelley's computer and that they traced the worm that planted it back to Elaina's laptop. Tony remarks that it proves that Elaine killed Jurel, his buddies and Shelley. "Uh-oh", Gibbs remarks. "You know what that means". He then walks off with Danforth glancing after Gibbs. Holding up the handcuffs, Tony smiles as he and McGee say that Elaina is under arrest with Elaina grunting as Tony cuffs her. As he prepares to take her away, Tony tells Elaina that she's a bad little pussycat. McGee wonders where Gibbs went. "I don't know", Tony remarks. He then drags Elaina off. Meanwhile, Gibbs arrives in his basement and sees Ziva standing there against the wall, Ziva announcing in a tone of determination that they need to talk. Heading over, Gibbs grabs a chair and heads over before placing the chair on the floor while telling Ziva to sit down. As he grabs a wooden pallet of some sort, Ziva heads over and tells that when she came to see him and said that she wanted back, Gibbs said that it was the director's call. As this happens, the two sit on their respective chairs, facing each other. Ziva then remarks that she sensed Gibbs's hesitation and that she senses it now. Getting to her feet, Ziva remarks that even though she thought she made herself clear, she understands what Gibbs did in Israel. Gibbs then brings up Ari. Ziva stops and looks at Gibbs, surprised. She remarks that Gibbs knows what happened that night. It then cuts to a flashback of Kill Ari Part 2 (episode) showing Gibbs's basement with Ziva kneeling down, waiting. Ari then raises the sniper rifle he stole from Gibbs's cabinet and prepares to fire, only for Ziva to fire a single shot, killing Ari instantly. Back in the present, Ziva shrugs, remarking, "It was here". "I want to hear it from you", Gibbs says. Ziva just stands there. Gibbs tells her that she had orders to kill Ari to earn his trust which leaves Ziva completely and utterly stunned before she shakes her head, stating, "Yes". "That's low", Gibbs remarks, clearly disgusted. Ziva remarks that he doesn't understand. "You're damn right I don't understand!" Gibbs snaps, getting to his feet. Ziva remarks that when she volunteered for that mission.. but Gibbs shouts at Ziva that she killed her own brother. Ziva defends herself, stating it because she hoped her father was wrong about Ari and that she did not want someone else blindly following orders and that she volunteered to protect Ari. "You lied to me," Gibbs says. Ziva shakes her head, stating that when she told Gibbs that Ari was innocent, she believed it but yes, she would have lied to Gibbs. She then remarks that Ari was her brother and that Gibbs was nothing. Gibbs just looks at Ziva. Ziva then remarks that she was wrong about Ari and about Gibbs and that when she pulled the trigger to save his life, she was not following orders before remarking that she had to shoot him as he was her brother before stating, "And now he is gone". She also states that Eli is all but dead to her and the closest thing she has to a father is accusing her. Gibbs silently nods and says, "OK" while standing, still staring at Ziva. In the bullpen, Vance on his cellphone remarks that he's heading straight for the airport while Jackie Vance is heard asking about clothes. Vance tells her that's why they call it a go-bag and that he keeps it in the trunk of his car. As Jackie says something, Vance says, "All right" and that he'll call her as soon as he lands. As that happens, he heads up to the elevator which has its doors open and Tony and McGee preparing to leave. Vance stops, meeting McGee and Tony just as Jackie states that she loves Vance. This has Tony and McGee glaring at Vance who gives them a cold eye before Vance tells Jackie that he loves her too. "Bye", Jackie announces. "All right", Vance states, heading into the lift. As he does so, hitting a button, causing the doors to close, Tony and McGee stand there for a few minutes before Tony goes, "Moving on". As they head for the bullpen, Tony asks McGee or McRomeo how his date with the shrink went last night. "Do you think I'm gonna tell you?", McGee asks. As he puts his sunglasses into a pocket inside his jacket, Tony remarks that that tells him everything he needs to know. McGee remarks that it's pretty complicated and that Dr. Bracco is Ziva's... before stops. "Ziva's what?", Tony wonders. Looking down at the desk, McGee sees a stylish brown bag resting on the table with a brownish jacket underneath, causing him to realize that Ziva's here. Seconds later, Ziva wanders into the bullpen and heads for her desk, carrying a potted plant in her arms. DiNozzo and McGee just stand there, both men completely stunned by what they're seeing. Ziva then places the potted plant onto her desk with a loud thud. She then glances over at DiNozzo and McGee before acknowledging them with a small smile. As DiNozzo stares over at Ziva, McGee is stunned. Smiling again, Ziva turns around and sits down at her desk, resuming her typing. On cue, DiNozzo and McGee head into the bullpen, DiNozzo dropping his backpack before he removes his jacket while McGee looks at Ziva for a few seconds before he heads to his desk, McGee also throwing his backpack aside. As he removes his jacket, revealing that he now wears new leather holsters, Tony sits down, his gaze still locked on Ziva. He then takes out his gun, presumably his SIG before placing it into the locker, Tony's gaze unblinking and unmoving. As this goes on, McGee sits down at his desk, stunned. At her desk, Ziva's eyes dart to the side, almost as if she's afraid to make eye contact. She then looks at Tony, smiling. Tony is busy dialing a number and grabs the receiver, intending to talk to someone. Ziva just smiles with her gaze darting over to McGee who at his desk is working but who is now smiling, obviously relieved that Ziva has returned. McGee then looks at Ziva, silently acknowledging her. It then cuts to Ziva who sits at her desk, smiling, finally happy that her two NCIS colleagues have both acknowledged her presence and that she is back where she truly and rightfully belongs. Major Events *It's shown that Gibbs and his team have become legends of some sort as a result of rescuing Ziva from Northern Africa. *It's revealed that McGee is possibly allergic to cologne. *With NCIS Special Agent Bryn Fillmore having resigned from the team for good, Ziva rejoins the team after being deemed officially fit for duty. *It's shown that Tony has gotten a new leather holster, replacing the old one he originally used during NCIS Seasons One and Two. Trivia *Both Valerie Rae Miller and Michael Weatherly previously worked together on the TV series, "Dark Angel". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer